


Give You What You Ask For

by TrashPile11



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, this is literally just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashPile11/pseuds/TrashPile11
Summary: “Good girl. Now you just sit still and take what Daddy gives you. No whining.”Your thighs have begun to rub together already, and he parts them roughly, grumbling about how he just told you to sit still, before cuffing each foot to the corners of the bed. Your hands are quick to join as he holds them together in one hand above you and cuffs to the headboard.
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	Give You What You Ask For

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely self indulgent porn, and I cannot believe I’m putting it on the Internet. Cue flaming Elmo gif.

After a long day at the station, Flip can’t wait to get home to you. He just wants to unwind a little. Maybe get some snuggles. Don’t tell the other detectives, or he’ll never live it down.

You eat dinner while sharing stories from your days, but there’s an electric undercurrent that’s palpable. You can tell he has something in mind.

After the table is cleared and dishes done, he tells you to strip naked and wait on the bed for him. You squeak before running off to comply.

He saunters into the room unbuttoning his flannel, from the bottom up as usual, and you smile softly to yourself. His eyes rake over your naked form sprawled on the bed  _ just for him _ and then he’s tossing the shirt away like it offended him and making quick work of his undershirt.

You’re stark naked, bare to his eyes, and he’s still got jeans on. You look pointedly between them and his eyes.

“What’s your safeword, baby?” He asks, ignoring your pout.

_ Oh it’s gonna be one of those nights.  _ “Red,” you breathe out.

“Good girl. Now you just sit still and take what Daddy gives you. No whining.”

Your thighs have begun to rub together already, and he parts them roughly, grumbling about how he  _ just _ told you to sit still, before cuffing each foot to the corners of the bed. Your hands are quick to join as he holds them together in one hand above you and cuffs to the headboard.

He steps back to survey his work, admiring his prize all stretched out for him. You’re torn between watching his face take you in and staring at the bulge in his pants.

You don’t have to war with yourself for long. Suddenly he’s climbing over you, straddling your hips. The feeling of his weight atop you is probably more comforting than it should be given the glint in his eye.

His face determined, he begins by dragging his fingers lightly from your forehead, down your nose, stopping to go over your cheeks before ghosting over your pouty lips.

He abruptly sticks two fingers in your mouth and tells you to suck them. And you do, all while making big doe eyes up at him and twirling your tongue around his fingers like you would his cock. Flip curses softly under his breath before removing his hand and slapping your face, leaving a smear of your own spit on your cheek, just because he can.

“Filthy little thing, aren’t you?” He accuses.

You merely whimper in response.

Then it’s back to lightly trailing his fingers softly down your neck, along your collarbones, narrowing in on your chest. The only sound in the room is your labored breaths mingling in the air.

He circles each nipple with a single digit before tightly pinching them, staring into your eyes to see your pupils blow wider as your breath hitches. Your hips buck involuntarily, and he smacks your tits, admonishing you.

“I told you to stay still baby. Let Daddy have his fun.”

“Daddy, please,” you whine at him, but he just chuckles at you.

Shifting lower on the bed, he settles face down between your legs. You feel his fingers skimming your inner thighs and breathe deeply, willing your body to stay still, to be his good girl. By the time you feel his fingers finally ghost up and down your pussy lips, you’re quivering. Smirk seated firmly on his face, he gives you a single chaste kiss right where you want him to be doing a whole lot more than chaste kissing.

“PLEASE Daddy,” you beg in earnest, nearly sobbing. “I NEED it. Please, please more.” 

“Your begging is so pretty, baby.” Flip praises you. “Ok, peaches, Daddy will give you more” he says before diving in.

He places his hands on your inner thighs, using his thumbs to open you up before licking a hot stripe up your center, swirling his tongue around your bud.

“No more messing around, baby,” he gruffs against you. “You’re gonna cum for Daddy.” 

He plunges two fingers in and sucks your clit just the way he knows you like it. And he’s right. You are going to cum for him. You feel the slow tease of earlier rapidly turn into an inferno inside of you, and as he crooks his fingers just so you shatter around him, screaming his name.

But Flip isn’t the kind to let up. He just keeps fucking his fingers into you, licking and sucking at your clit. And suddenly you’re cumming a second time. But again, he keeps at it, tenacious. Occasionally he reaches his other hand up to play with your pretty tits or uses it to grip and massage your hip, no doubt leaving bruises in his wake, marking you as his.

As you cum for a third time, you start to beg. “Daddy it’s too much. Please no more,” you whine.

“Aw, but you were just asking for more, baby! I just wanna give you what you ask for,” he coos as his hand keeps working you.

You’re writhing on the bed, trying to escape the overwhelming sensations to no avail. “Daddy, please, you don’t have to. It’s enough I swear. It‘s  _ too much _ ,” you sob at him.

He moves back up your body, and you heave a sigh of relief for the respite. He runs a hand down your face reassuringly while looking into your eyes.

“My sweet girl thinks she’s done?” He slaps you. “You’re done when I say you’re done, and I say you have more in you,” he barks, patting your now red cheek twice.

You feel him shifting above you as the sound of a zipper reaches your ears. You sniffle and nod, whispering a quick “Yes, Daddy,” as he lines himself up before pushing all the way in with a single thrust.

Your body is tired of cumming, overwhelmed with stimulation, and you think he’ll just use your hole quickly for some relief of his own. But then Flip moves one hand to tweak and pull at your breasts while the other is back on your clit. He sets a brutal, punishing pace, never letting up on wringing every last drop of pleasure from your overwrought body. As your gasps and moans fill the air, his filthy mouth starts back up.

“You’re doing so well, baby. I know you can give me more. It’s ok to feel overwhelmed, but Daddy has to take them from you.”

And his nasty words and deft fingers and glorious cock combine to make you scream his name. With another orgasm being torn from your body, you beg him for it to end. But he just reassures you, pace never faltering, slamming into you, beautiful in the brutality. “It has to be like this baby. Daddy just has to do this.”

You feel like you’re being ripped apart by the overwhelming bliss of it all. You’ve never cum so many times, and it’s too much. You can’t move, can’t escape the onslaught, and every time you beg for it to end you’re met with more relentless pleasure at his hands and cock and even more sweet words from his mouth.

The dichotomy of it is heady. The harsh way he’s using your body, wrenching orgasms out of you, juxtaposed with the sweet reassurances in your ear are too much, and you feel yourself, somehow, cresting again.

Your walls fluttering around him set him off as Flip’s hips finally, FINALLY, stutter, and with a grunt and a thrown back head he empties himself in you and collapses over your spent body.

The two of you just lie there as your body continues to twitch with aftershocks. Eventually he rolls off of you, reaching for the keys to the cuffs. He releases your hands first, massaging your wrists before doing the same for each foot in turn. He lies back and pulls you to him until you’re curled up against his chest so he can stroke your back.

“You ok, peaches?”

“Mmm”

“I need words, baby.”

“‘m ok. Sore. Sleepy. That feels nice.”

He chuckles at how out of it you sound. “Ok, my little cum drunk girl. Let’s run you a bath.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry you just read this Trash Pile Production. If for unknown reasons you wanna say hi I’m on twitter @trashpile11


End file.
